


9 AM

by literarypeerelief



Series: 24 hours [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: At 9 Am, Richard's coming to work late disrupt his bodily routine: peeing before work. Now, as he starts working at the counter of a visa application centre, his bladder begs for release.
Series: 24 hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Richard works at Visa application centre and loves working here because he loves meeting Asian men. He likes men, but he prefers Asians. He joins every Asian club in town, and every Asian festival there is in his town. He loves looking at young Asian men, who study postgraduate at Universities around his city, to queue up and apply for their visas. 

Richard arrives at the centre quite later than usual, and when he arrives, it’s almost nine, and the start of the first visa slot. He rushes to his desk, turns on the computer, and prepares all the documents. Will places a mug of hot tea on his desk and kindly greets him,

“Good Morning.”

“Morning. I don’t think I’d be so late.”

“You’re just in time. It’s the season. People are applying for their Easter trip.”

“Yeah,” Richard sips his tea and looks at the queue, where Sunita will check all the documents before him. “Let’s get back to our daily grind, Will.”

“and a drink at The Tank after work?”

“Sure, Will,”

Richard finishes his tea, and looks ahead at the queue. He smiles at Angela, Nina, Karim, and Joshua, his counter colleagues today. Will is back at his legal advisor desk, reading documents. Nina, who sits next to him, whispers, “Hello, Mr.Riceman.”

“I haven’t eaten any rice for such a long time, Nina. Just a few cups of tea.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I tell you the truth, as you mean it, Nina. I haven’t chatted with Asian guys for months.”

Now Sunita lets some Visa applicants through the corridor, where they check their documents for the last time before heading up to the counters. Richard is tapping his fingers when he realizes the fullness of his bladder. It’s almost a routine that he will pee before he starts working. He does that as they call it “safety pee”, but it seems that his body is trained to release its waste twice in the morning, after waking up and then at work before the queue starts. That’s why sometimes he arrives at the workplace very desperate to relieve himself because his body has been trained by his work schedule. He finds himself gushing out a lot of urine at work, a little less than his morning urination, and realizes that it has become a routine for his body. Looking at the queue and sensing another desperate signal from his bladder, he realizes that he has to hold on for a while.

A cup of tea from Will doesn’t help. Will does that out of routine. He thanks Will for that, but now he regrets finishing all the hot aromatic liquid. He energises him and makes him panic. His bladder is stretching. He should have thought of visiting a toilet first. Who knows that a body can be so routinely programmed?

An Asian woman walks to his counter when her number is shown on the screen. She looks nervous, like a great number of Asians when they meet authorities. He always smiles to them and keeps them calm. Today he has to keep his bladder calm also, despite its repetitive signal. This applicant has prepared her document well, but she is a little too apologetic. 

“You’re all right, miss. Just sign a bit more. Here and here,” Richard stands up and points at the blank space for signatures. He grits his teeth as he gets more desperate from the position. He slowly sits down as she’s signing.

“Have I done anything wrong?”

“Nothing, Madam. You’ve made it so easy for us, sir.” He smiles again, as he grabs his crotch under the desk. He takes a deep breath and tries to think of the document despite the disturbance from his full bladder. 

“Would you like to receive the visa here, or have it delivered to your house?”

“Sorry,” 

“Would you like to receive your visa here, or have it delivered to your house, Madam?”

“I prefer delivery.”

Richard has never thought that what he does as routine is going to be disrupted by his very full bladder. Yes. It is very full. Though he releases a lot of urine in the morning, his bladder is now begging for another release. He slowly gropes his abdomen, and can feel the fullness inside. He usually repeats everything he says, but this time, even the necessary, routine repetition annoys him. A flood of good-looking Asian men, some of whom are very well-built, are coming in and waiting for their turn. Richard diverts his attention from his bladder to the young men, as he hands his applicant the last document.

“Could you sign in these two boxes, please?”

“Yes,”

Richard packs all her documents inside a large, blue folder and hands it to her. “Please wait for the biometric at the back and give this package to the assistant.”  
“Thank you!” She smiles, carrying her package, and moves to the biometric section.

Richard sighs and grabs his crotch once again. Now it’s a handsome bespectacled young man, walking to his counter. He has never seen an Asian so handsome before. He smiles at the young man,

“Good Morning, sir. May I have a look at your document?”

“Sure,…by the way….” The young man struggles to explain himself. “I …need to…p…”

“Sorry,” Richard thinks this might be a nightmare as he squirms. 

“I need to p..print…my bank statement,” the man clarified, blushing.

“Sure. You can use the printer over there,” Richard points out, “just log in to your bank account and print them.”  
“I have problem with my online account, but I can use the app.”

“Just send from the app to your email. You can log in to your email, can’t you, sir?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t be worry, sir. We can wait.” Wee cannot be waited so long, Richard thinks as he looks at the young man, fortunately, prints out quickly all the statements he needs. Richard sighs. His bladder is throbbing. He looks at the handsome face and tries to ignore his bursting bladder.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man comes back with his statement. He seems excited and nervous, even more than the lady before him. He needs to calm the man down too, though he finds it very hard to calm anything now, with a throbbing, bursting bladder. He grits his teeth as he checks the documents.

“Are you going to Belgium for a holiday?” Richard starts a conversation. The man’s documents are all right. The man’s look is superb.

“Yes, sir,” he blushes again. Richard just hears the man’s tapping feet in front of the counter. The young man’s still nervous. Richard could see the sweat upon the young man’s brow.

“It’s a beautiful place. I love Bruges and Ghent.” Richard reads through twice, grabbing his crotch tightly once again. This time he feels like he’s leaking. He looks at the Belgium tourism poster and just hates to see that famous Mannekin Pis, the well-known urinating statue. “OK, sir. Please sign here…and here, place, and date as well.” Richard wishes he could just warp to the toilet right now. He stands up just to point the location for the signatures when a sharp pang from his bladder makes him wince. Standing up never helps.

“Last, but not least,” Richard tries to hide his desperation, which is getting quite obvious, at least to the eyes of Thomas, Will’s assistant, who sits behind him at the desk for legal advisors. “Would you like the visa delivered to your home, or would you like to receive it here by yourself, sir?”

“Here…No…I mean Home…Yes. I’d love to deliver it…No I mean…I prefer delivery.” The young man stammers. Richard can see him jiggling.

“OK,” Richard hands him a document to sign. “Just sign here and here. Would you pay by cash or card?”

“Card, please.” As the young man deals with the card machine, Richard grabs his crotch and inaudibly mouths “I gotta pee” to Thomas. Thomas seems busy, yet tries to help.

“Everything has been done for you, sir. Please wait at the biometric section behind the glass wall, sir.” Richard hands him a red folder. The handsome young man looks at him, and, softly, asks,

“Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the toilet is?” The young man is squirming. That’s the reason he panics! “Tell me about it!” Richard tells himself through his gritted teeth, panicking that he would leak. 

“Well,” Richard has to stay officious. “the toilet is located behind the white door next to the biometric section, but I have to escort you there, sir.” Richard sighs hugely as he stands up. Thomas takes his place as Richard takes the man to the door. He can’t help dancing desperately in front of his client, because he just can’t. His bladder is bursting. He sweats. His bladder is so full. He can’t hide it, though he should have hid it with his client. He places his finger for the machine to read and let him and the young man in. The young man is now grabbing his crotch. It seems that he just couldn’t help it either. The young man is blushing and tries not to meet his eyes.

They walk along the corridor and find a small single-use Gents at the end of it. It was occupied. Both desperate men sighed. They don’t have to say anything now to learn about each other’s situation. 

“Are you OK?” the young man asks. Richard’s sure he knows they are both not OK.

“Don’t be worried about me, sir. I’m all right. After you, sir.” Richard grits his teeth. He winces as a small spurt of hot urine escapes him.

The door opens, and Will walks out. Will reads the situation quickly, as Richard lets the young man in the toilet. He looks away from the toilet, just not to make him leak more. He thinks of the greenery outside his building to distract himself. 

“Hey, Richard!” Will taps his shoulder. Richard leaks once more.

“Yeah,”

Will points at the toilet. The young man hasn’t started yet. He’s beckoning him inside the toilet. Richard squirms. He’s going to leak once more. This time, it’s going to be a huge spurt.

“I…I think we…we can share it, sir,” the young man says softly and nervously. He hasn’t even unzipped yet, though he is in front of the toilet. “You’ve helped me a lot and I think you need the toilet just like me, sir.”

“I’m sorry, Will,” Richard crosses his legs.

“There’s nothing illegal about that,” Will smiles. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Richard looks at the young man. They are both dying to pee.

“Thank you, Richard…and Thank you, Mr. Lee,” Richard joins the man as he closed the toilet door. They can smell each other’s breath in that small space. The young man is unbuckling, as Richard is slowly, painfully, unzipping his trousers in front of the small and high sink. He would have to stretch his legs in order to urinate into it. He grunts as his head is hitting the ceiling. Another spurt comes out. Relief is so close, but still so far. He hasn’t managed to find the right position for him to urinate with another man inside the small toilet. 

“I…I….I…won’t look, sir,” the young man stammers. Richard turns to him and sees the young man moving a bit to the side of the porcelain, leaving a small space for him to stand beside. As Richard is hesitating, a huge leak escapes into his trousers. The young man sighs as he finally releases his pent-up urine.

The gushing sound makes him obedient. He moves next to his client, unzips, and gushes hot urine into the toilet. He smiles as he finally empties his bursting tank. The two streams cross, depart, cross again, and it never seems to stop. The loud noise of double urination reverberates in the small toilet. They sigh and look up. Sometimes their eyes meet. They couldn’t help but awkwardly smiling and chuckling. The urination gives them euphoria. They keep pissing together for almost two minutes, when Richard finishes first, with the young man dribbling for a few seconds after. The frothy urine is flushed down. They wash their hands and slowly moves out of the toilet, luckily, with no one in the corridor. 

“Thank you for such a great help,” The young man smiles sheepishly.

“No worries, Mr. Lee,” Richard smiles as well. “Now you can wait at the biometric section, sir.”

“You can call me Richard,” the young man walks beside him. “My British friends just cannot pronounce my name. I’m working part-time at the multicultural art centre.”

“Well, my name’s Richard.” Richard laughs, “where is that centre, by the way?”

“Near The Tank,”

Suddenly, Richard’s bitten by a gallery bug.


End file.
